This Diner Has The Best Chocolate Pie
by RoronoaFJones
Summary: Boomer walks in the diner almost unconscious and Bubbles has to patch him up. I guess you could say it was love at first bite (food pun not vamp pun) It's all about the Blues.
1. Chapter 1

The World's Greatest Chocolate Pie

FIRST FANFIC TIME! (well for me that is) Short(ish) fluffy story between the Blues. Enjoy! (and don't expect fluffy stories like this all the time I intend to write more serious stories in the future) **wanna join a contest look for these stars at the end**

-(=w=)9-

Bubble POV

It was late and I was closing up the diner. Ms. Dee asked for me to finish cleaning and lock up. I turned around to wipe the back counter and heard a ring from the bell hanging over the door.

"I'm sorry we're closed-", I said turning around.

At the entrance was a blonde man, hunched over, leaning on the door. He looked about 19 and was battered and bruised, covered in blood. He said one thing before passing out on the restaurant floor.

"Do you sell pie?"

-(^J^)-

Boomer POV

I felt something cold on my forehead. I tried to open my eyes but only the left eye would open, the right eye just throbbed.

There was a girl hovering over me moving something on my face. It stung as it went over another cut on my face.

"What are you doing" I asked

"Treating your wounds" she replied softly not daring to look me in the eye. "I was going to close up but seeing your condition I decided to stay a little while longer... here." She handed him a menu

"Huh what's this for?"

"My boss says people can't just hang out here without buying anything."

"But your the one treating my wounds. I never asked you to do that."

"Well then you should think of this as a discount a meal and first aid for the price of a meal." She said, her voice getting softer.

-(_)-

Bubbles finished treating the wounds on his face and began looking for wounds that she may have missed. She saw blood seeping through his shirt.

"Could you please remove your shirt?" She asked while looking away from him.

"Why should I? You're not my nurse." He snapped at her

"I'm just trying to do you a favor. Now hurry up and take off your shirt!"

She turned around to get more gauze and antiseptic as he pulled the shirt over his head. She turned back and stared at his torso in shock. He was lean and tan with a tattoo running down his arm stretching to his chest. It wasn't any thing in particular just an abstract and beautiful design. But what shocked her was the amount of pain he must be in. There was a long purple bruise across his abdomen, a bone poking the skin at his rib cage, the blood was coming from a deep wound in his side.

"So what's your name? I'm Bubbles" She asked fanning the cotton ball on his cuts

"Yeah I can read your name tag" he spat "I'm Boomer"

"Um... how did this happen?"

"Nothing. I was just... nothing."

"Nothing huh? This seems pretty serious to be nothing. Who did this to you." She finished with the injuries on his torso and gently grabbed his dislocated arm.

"I don't have to tell you my life story just cause your helping me out!"

An annoyed look crossed her face which turned into a smirk. She quickly set his arm without warning and he yelled in pain.

"Put your shirt back on and pick out which pie you want." She said while putting the first aid kit back. He sat up in the booth and grumbled while picking up the menu.

Bubbles walked back and leaned on the table and asked him what he wanted. "Um..." he started spacing out staring at the cleavage from the top of her uniform "I'll take a coffee and some chocolate pie."

She walked out and came back with the pie and coffee and sat in the seat across from him. He picked up a piece of pie and his eyes widened as he chewed.

"What do you think of-"

"What- how- this- THIS PIE IS AMAZING!"

"Well I'm glad you like my cooking."

"YOU MADE THIS?!" He said, his mouth full of pie

"Yeah it's kinda a customer favorite" she said sheepishly

"Hey um I'm sorry about being mean earlier and stuff but can I get another slice?" He blurted out after finishing his pie.

"Hm. I'll tell you what. Because it's past closing time and you seem very sweet, after you quit the attitude, I'll let you have the rest of my personal pie. I made it for a friend but if I have to make one for the diner anyway so I will make them another."

She handed him the pie and shooed him out of the diner "Come again soon" she called after him.

-°*·°*·\(v_v)/·*°·*°-

That was most likely full of grammar errors my auto correct is being derpy saying that I spelled correct things wrong such as the words favorite and spelled and blonde.

**Whateva I hoped you enjoyed it and I'm gonna add a new chapter soon. Also if anyone wants to help I will put your OC in the next chapter, pretty much a contest. First person to tell me what the first two emoticon things in the transitions are from and what their names are wins and I shall message them and/or ask them to put the OC in the review section.

~LIVE LOVE and EAT BACON~


	2. Seconds Please!

Seconds Please!

Bubbles POV

Its been about a week since Boomer came to the diner. I haven't been able to stop thinking about him- I mean his body- I mean the cuts and bruises... not his tanned skin or... chisled muscles and the tattoo running along them...

Oh who am I kidding he's hot ok. I mean you can't tell by his face because it was swollen and bloody but I'm sure ,once it heals, that part is hot too.

My phone alarm started to ring. Rage by OLDCODEX started blaring loudly. I got up and started putting on my uniform.

The great thing about night shifts: midday naps!

I zip up my uniform and slip on my shoes putting my phone in my pocket, heading off to work.

When i get there i greet Ms. Dee and in her raspy (long time smoker) voice she told me to stop. She was trying to fix my hair.

Ms. Dee believes that a attractive waitress makes for a happy customer. Not like the Hooters girls but still pretty and presentable.

She pulled my hair from the ponytail i had it held in and teased it a bit. Then she unzip the front of my uniform about an inch down.

"you would very well choke yourself having your zip up all the way. You have 'em so don't keep 'em trapped all the time"

Frankly I don't hate my boobs but they could stand to be smaller. I can't where V-necks in public without getting stared and whistled at.

Ms. Dee finished and told me to get to work.

- (=w=)9-

Boomer POV

He stared at the empty pie tin with sadness in his eyes.

'where has the pie gone' I thought to myself. I looked down. My finger spooning out chocolate flavored crumbs.

"Damn!" he shouted, it echoed off the walls of the empty room.

The only way i'm gonna get more pie is if i go back to that diner. And risk it that that girl might be there? Not a chance. The way i talked to her i wouldn't be surprised if she had dropped that pie on the floor before giving it to me. And i'm pretty sure she noticed me checking her out. I bet she thinks i'm a nasty pervert. I just wanted more pie but a side of her might not be so bad. I mean she was pretty cute...

"...I NEED PIE!" I grabbed my jacket and pulled the hood over my head, slamming the door as I ran out.

-(=_=)-

Bubbles POV

The diner was quite only two booths were filled and one old man at the counter flirting with Ms. Dee. They were hitting it off pretty well. It was actually pretty gross. Two old people flirting. Ew. But I was happy for her none the less.

I walked back into the kitchen and heard the bell ring. Another employee went to take care of them. They came back a few minutes later and ordered a coffee and pie. I brought out the coffee and told them to tell the customer to wait because I thought we ran out.

Seeing as how we did run out of pie I would just go and tell the customer myself.

I went up to the table with the coffee pot in hand.

"I'm sorry we're out of the chocolate pie we won't have a new one until tommorow unless your willing to wait a while. Um... sir are you ok?"

She noticed that the man kept pulling his hood and head lower when she tried to look him in the eye.

"yes i'm fine I'll wait for the pie." he knew the fake voice that he put on sucked and pulled down his hood.

"Okay well in the mean time i would reccomend a meal while you wait."

"um sure. Thanks"

- (^J^)-

Boomer POV

Holy Crap she's here I guess its not too bad. She doesn't recognize me but i suppose i do look different. Now that i'm healed.

He took his jacket off and ordered a burger and fries and wolfed it down faster than the waitress can come back and say: "is everything tastin' alright hon?

Finally the pie came but Bubbles was comimg with it. Whatever. Long as i keep up this phony voice she won't even know its me. WRONG

She set the pie on the table and looked at his arm. She smirked inwardly

"Hey Boomer" she said casually.

"Hey... CRAP!" he yelled realising that he accidentally let his guard down.

She laughed "don't worry is not like I'm gonna turn you in to the police or anything. Unless you did something illegal and that's why you got beat up"

"That's not why. Trust me"

"Fine then i'm on break. She untied her apron and folded it over her arm. "Tell me why or else no pie" she pulled the plate away from him.

"Why should I?"

"Because you owe me for being so rude plus I control the pie" she pulled the plate closer to herself.

"Ugh fine just lemme have the pie."

She smiled and handed it back to him sitting in the seat across from him, setting the apron in her lap.

He told her his tale and her expression dropped as he told her how he was used to his brothers beating him half to death just for kicks. She put her hand on his feeling sorry for him, telling him things like "you can talk to me anytime" and "you can have the rest of the pie on the house".

He shook his head "I don't need your sympathy" he snapped.

She looked hurt so he put his other hand on top of hers.

"Listen i'm sorry but that's why i don't say anything. I just don't need people felling sorry for me. I'm not a baby."

"Bubbles! Your breaks over!", her boss yelled from the kitchen.

Bubbles stood back up, tying the apron around her waist.

"We are not through with this. You come back and talk to me again ok?" she asked him sliding the rest of the pie towards him and taking the money for it up to the register.

"yeah sure." Boomer put on his jacket, grabbed the pie, and walked to the door, waving behind at

Bubbles.

As she watched him leave a co-worker stood next to her staring at his butt.

"He's cute. Is he your new boyfriend."

"yeah" she said dreamily, also staring at his butt and then jumped when she realized that her co-worker was there.

"I mean no- He is cute but you know I already have a boyfriend."

"I know that but this guy is way cuter and totally likes you. You should ditch Cody."

"I'm not gonna 'ditch' my boyfriend for a guy I just met... No matter how smexy he is." she threw a towel at her

She giggled "Whatever, I'm just sayain, his level of smexiness is well over 9000 so you better get him before I do.

They both laughed walking back into the kitchen

\([o]u[o])/

That was not supossed to be posted a lot earlier but I got my means of posting destroyed . Sorry.

If yall still wanna you can create that co-worker that was in this chapter. First person to comment the reference that co-worker was refering to.

LIVE LAUGH DESTROY


End file.
